King of Games GX: Duel Academy
by crosstrigger333
Summary: Sequel to 'King of Games' ::YugiohDigimonCardCaptorSakura Crossover:: Many years after the defeat of the Game Card, Aaron Takaishi heads to Duel Academy and meets Hannah Syaoran. The two become fast friends and fierce duelists.
1. Entrance Exam

After my first crossover, King of Games, became my best work of fanfiction, I decided to make a sequel. This story takes place a few years before Jaden (Judai) plays his first duel at Duel Academy. The Dueling school has only just begun. This story involves the son of TK (Takeru) and Kari (Hikari) from Digimon and the daughter of Sakura and Li (Syaoran) from Card Captor Sakura. So enjoy my new Yu-Gi-Oh/Digimon/Card Captor Sakura crossover! 

Disclaimer: I say this once and only once: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (GX or original), Digimon, or Card Captor Sakura.

**King of Games GX: Duel Academy**  
by crosstrigger333

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful late summer day in Domino City some years after the Ceremonial Duel between the King of Games and his Dark alter-ego. The rays of the sun were making the windows of Kaiba Corporation Headquarters seem to glow. The quiet serenity of the scene seemed unusual for a busy city...

"Step on it, dad!" shouted Aaron Takaishi. The father, a tall blond haired man wearing a suit, sighed as his son kept saying he needed to get to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams on time. TK had grown over the course of 28 years since he, Yugi Motou, and Sakura Avalon faced the powerful Game Card in a Duel and won. He was now a famous novelist and married to his long-time best friend Kari Kamiya, now Takaishi.

'Yugi just had to send me that invitation,' thought TK. 'Duel Monsters has gotten so popular it's become a career, and now my youngest son wants to join a school based on it.' He looked at his son, who was staring at the Kaiba Corporation building. 'Well, he'll learn a lot more than Duel Monsters at this Academy, according to Yugi. He's going to make friends and learn to live on his own. That's going to be a leson he'll need to learn now, just like we had to when we were sent to the Digital World.'

"Alright, son, we're here," TK told Aaron.

"Thanks dad!" the boy shouted. "And don't worry, I'll make you proud!"

"I know you will, Aaron," smiled TK. "I've got to get to the bookstore to sign autographs, so you stick around for a while and make some friends."

"Good Luck, Aaron!" shouted a small orange bat-winged pig-hamster.

"Thanks, Patamon," smiled Aaron. "See ya!" With that, TK drove off to the Domino bookstore, still thinking about his son.

"He'll be fine," he said to himself. "After all, he's got my deck..."

* * *

"I hope dad's deck works out," Aaron said to himself. "Well, here I am..."

The fifteen-year-old found himself in front of a huge dome on a hill. He quickly runs in, hoping he made it in time. He quickly registered and ran into the dome, where he hoped to enter into the academy. The dome was jam-packed already, with prospective students flowing in like water. Aaron walked down the steps looking for a seat, and he found one next to a pretty brunette girl.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked. The girl looked at him and shook her head. Aaron took his seat and looked at the dueling fields.

"Aaron Takaishi, right?" asked the girl. The teenager nearly fell off of his seat.

"H-How did you know that?" he asked. The girl giggled.

"You look like your dad," she told him. "My mom used to be friends with him and told me to look for you."

"Your mom?" asked Aaron. "Wait, is your mom Sakura Avalon?"

"Syaoron," she corrected. "She's married now. My name is Hannah Syaoron. Pleased to meet you, Aaron."

"You too," he answered. "Its pretty cool that our parents knew each other. My dad said you and your mom participated in Battle City together." Hannah nodded. "They both lost before they could meet up with Yugi Motou," she said. "It's pretty sad. They're good duelists."

"Yeah," sighed Aaron. "I'm using my dad's deck with a lot of his old cards in it. They're actually still pretty good, but I added some new stuff in for the sake of it being my own deck."

"I just completely changed my mom's deck," said Hannah. "It looked so random so I just had to change it all. Now I've got a pretty good Element deck that is just plain awesome."

Just then, the lights in the dome went out. The whole stadium went quiet as a single spotlight lit up the center of the dueling arena. A figure walked into the center of the spotlight. The man was tall with brown hair and wore a white trenchcoat with black clothing underneath.

"Greetings, duelists," the man said through the microphone. "My name is Seto Kaiba. I'm sure you've heard of me, as I am head of the largest corporation in the world and the founder of Duel Academy. I welcome you to my school, but only if you pass a test to see if you are really worthy of my time. Don't get too excited, as many of you will end up failing. You will each use your own deck and duel against some of my hired examiners. I wish you good luck, and welcome to the world of dueling." With that, Kaiba walked away, and the lights turned back on.

"First he says failing, then he says good luck," muttered Aaron. "He sounds like a real nice guy."

* * *

"Go, Jinzo! Attack his life points directly!" shouted one of the instructors, as the android fired a beam at the student's life points, depleting them to 0.

"Poor kid, these entrance duels are pretty tough," said Hannah. Aaron nodded in agreement. So far, there have been twenty duels and only three students had actually managed to win. A voice sounded over the loudspeaker. "The following duelists should report to their respective dueling areas: Hannah Syaoran to Area #1 and Aaron Takaishi to Area #2."

"That's us," said Aaron. "I guess we're around the same skill level in dueling since we're going at the same time." Hannah nodded.

"Good luck, Aaron. I hope we both get into the Academy," she said to him. Aaron just smiled.

"I know we will."

The two new friends made their way to the Dueling Areas, where they found their two examiners waiting for them. Both were below average height, one wore large thick yellow glasses and had light blue hair, with very bugged out eyes. The other had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and a purple highlight in the front of his face, with a very sharp toothed grin.

"Greetings, possible students-to-be," smirked the buggy eyed one. "Are you ready to duel?"

Aaron and Hannah both looked at each other and back at the two duelists and nodded, readying their duel disks at the same time. The two friends moved to their assigned dueling areas and stared down their opponents.

"This should be fun," smirked the purple highlighted one, who was facing Hannah.

"Indeed, it should be amusing as we squash these pestering little insects," said the one with glasses, who looked at Aaron. "Takaishi, right? I dueled a guy named Takaishi once. He put so much shame upon my reputation that I was not able to duel again until Battle City. I guess I'll have to take out this frustration on his little boy..."

"In other words, he kicked your sorry ass," Aaron put bluntly. The blue haired duelist facefaulted.

"Fine, Takaishi, I will defeat you for revenge against your daddy! Now prepare to duel!"

While the blue haired duelist was ranting, Hannah's opponent had already started the duel and had drawn his first card.

**Examiner #1: 4000  
Hannah S.: 4000**

"I'll start by summoning Balloon Lizard in Attack Mode!" he announced. A large round reptile appeared on the duelist's side of the field. "Next I play Ultra Evolution Pill to sacrifice my Balloon Lizard in order to summon my Black Tyranno!"

**Black Tyranno  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800**

"That will end my turn," he announced. Whispers were immediately heard throughout the audience at the power of such a monster summoned in one turn. Meanwhile, Aaron's opponent was playing his first move.

**Examiner #2: 4000  
Aaron T.: 4000**

"I summon Pinch Hopper in Attack Mode!" he said as a large green grasshopper apeared on the field.

**Pinch Hopper  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200**

"Next, I'll play Eradicating Aerosol to destroy my Pinch Hopper to activate its special ability!" A can of bug spray appeared and sprayed the grasshopper, who, in turn, was destroyed. "When Pinch Hopper is sent to the graveyard, I can summon one insect monster from my hand, and I choose Metal Armored Bug!"

A Large silver cockroach appeared on his side of the field, staring down at Aaron. Some people in the audience were shocked and felt pity for the two

"I will win this duel," said Hannah as she drew her next card. 'Yes! The one card I need!' she thought happily. "Alright, time for you to face the powers of the Elements! First I play Doriado's Blessing, a Ritual Magic Card that allows me to summon my Elemental Mistress Doriado by sacrificing a monster with at least 3 power stars, and I choose to discard my Element Valkyrie. Now, I summon Elemental Mistress Doriado!" A beautiful woman in a white robe appeared on the field.

**Elemental Mistress Doriado ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400**

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive my Element Valkyrie," announced Hannah. The spell card appeared on the field and another beautiful woman appeared, this one looking more like a warrior and carrying a staff with flames on one end and water on the other.

**Element Valkyrie  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200**

"Also, since Elemental Mistress Doriado counts as all of FIRE, WATER, WIND, and EARTH Attributes, Element Valkyrie's special ability kicks in. When a WATER monster is on the field, control of it cannot switch, and when a FIRE monster is on the field, it gains an extra 500 ATK points!"

**Element Valkyrie  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200**

The examiner snorted. "Like either of those can have any effect on my Life Points," he sneered.

"Let me finish," said Hannah. "I can still normal summon a monster, so I summon Element Dragon in Attack Mode!"

A dragon about half the size of the examiner's Black Tyranno appeared on the field. Its skin was red, but its wings were emerald.

**Element Dragon  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200**

"If there is a WIND monster on the field, my dragon can attack again if it destroys a monster in battle. And it also gains 500 ATK points if there is a FIRE Monster on the Field."

**Element Dragon  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200**

"Big deal," muttered the examiner. "You may have three monsters, but none of them can even put a scratch on my Dinosaur."

"Don't forget I still have one card in my hand," said Hannah. "Now I play Ritual Weapon, equipping it to my Elemental Mistress!"

"WHAT!" cried the examiner. A golden crossbow appeared on the white robed monster's arm.

"In case you didn't know, Ritual Weapon increases the ATK and DEF of a Ritual Monster with 6 power stars or less by 1500 points, giving my Elemental Mistress a grand total of 2700 ATK points, which, coincidentally, is just enough to destroy your Black Tyranno."

**Elemental Mistress Doriado  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2900**

"Impossible! If my dino is destroyed then your other monsters have enough to...Oh no!"

"That's right," smirked Hannah. "Elemental Mistress Doriado, destroy Black Tyrano with your Elemental Arrow Attack!" The monster obliged, aiming the Ritual Weapon at the heart of the dinosaur and firing. A trail of colored light followed the arrow as it struck the beast, which let out a loud roar before it disintegrated.

**Examiner #1: 3900**

"Now, your field is empty and your Life Points are wide open, so Element Valkyrie and Element Dragon, finish him off!" Both monsters glided in. Element Dragon fired a burst of Fire and Wind at the examiner, and Element Valkyrie swung her staff, depleting all of his Life Points.

**Examiner #1: 0  
Hannah S.: 4000**

The examiner fell to his knees. "This can't be happening..." he muttered.

"So this means I pass, right?" Hannah winked.

"Inconceivable! She destroyed his Life Points in a single turn!" cried the second examiner.

"Hey, bug boy, Hannah's duel is over already and you haven't finished your turn yet," shouted Aaron. "Are you done or not!"

"Ye-Yes..." he said to him. 'Well, she may have gotten lucky, but this fool is not going to be!'

Aaron drew a card. "I summon Manju of Ten-Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!" A large grey, scary looking monster appeared on the field. Its eyes were red, and it had, as its name suggests, very many hands sticking out of it.

**Manju of Ten-Thousand Hands  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000**

"Manju's special ability is that when it's summoned, I can add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell card from my deck. Now, I use the Ritual Spell I just searched out, Shinato's Ark! By sacrificing Manju from the field and the Shining Angel from my hand, I can now summon my best angel, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!"

A boat appeared on the field, and both the Manju and a Shining Angel walked into the open door. Suddenly the Boat burst open, revealing a giant golden-winged angel. Its skin was blue, and had a green chest plate, and a golden sun behind its head. Its lower body was covered by a large white silken cloth.

**Shinato, King of a Higher Plane  
ATK: 3300/DEF: 3000**

"That monster is extremely strong!" exclaimed the second examiner. "More powerful than even my Metal Armored Bug!"

"Well, I'll do you a favor then," said Aaron. "I now play Block Attack to switch your Metal Armored Bug into Defense Mode."

**Metal Armored Bug  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 1500**

"What did you do that for?" asked the examiner. Aaron continued his move.

"I now equip Shinato with Fairy Meteor Crush, so when it attacks a monster in Defense Mode with lower DEF Points than its own ATK points, the difference is calculated as Battle Damage to your Life Points."

"No! That means..."

"Shinato, destroy Metal Armored Bug, Heaven's Strike!" Shinato put two hands in front of its chest and concentrated a ball of light in the center of the space. The light was then concentrated, and the Light became a beam that fired at the Bug, penetrating its armor and destroying it.

**Examiner #2: 2200**

"Well, with your attack, at least I can still come back from it," said the examiner.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention Shinato's special ability," said Aaron. "When it destroys a monster in defense mode, the defense monster's original ATK points are subtracted from its controller's Life Points."

"What!" gasped the examiner. "That means my Life Points are at 0!"

**Examiner #2: 0  
Aaron T.: 4000**

"Nice combo, Aaron!" complimented Hannah.

"You too, Hannah!" he told her. Immediately cheers erupted from the crowd for the two duelists that were able to defeat their professional examiners in one turn.

"How much more losing do we have to take, Weevil..." muttered the first examiner.

"Too much, Rex," Weevil said to him. "Too much..."

Hannah and Aaron were happy and waving at the crowd. In the stands, a lone figure was watching the duel. After a few seconds, he turned around and walked away. "Those two have a talent for Dueling," he said to himself. "Well, no wonder. They are the children of the ones who dueled the Game Card with me. Maybe I can go see them sometime..."

* * *

"Are the preparations ready?" asked a dark figure.

"They will be eventually," the other figure answered. "Soon, the Child of Heaven and the Child of Earth will be within our reach..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

I hope my writing skills haven't deteriorated over time. If you have read the first "King of Games" story, then you will notice the updates to the original decks. Sakura's daughter does not use her mother's Clow Deck, because, let's be honest, it wasn't consistent at all. Instead, her deck focuses on her Element monsters and Elemental Mistress. TK's son has many updates to TK's previous Light Beatdown Deck, including Shinato and Fairy Meteor Crush.

Also, sorry about using dub names. It just makes more sense when I write the English Card names with the dubbed character's names. BTW, Hana in Japanese means flower, so you see that I chose Sakura's daughter's name carefully. ;)

Well, that's all, so review!


	2. Return of the King

A/N: Well, not as many reviews as I would like. My average per chapter of King of Games was over 10. Ah well. 

One of the challenges I face while writing crossovers is to completely follow the continuity of every storyline in the crossover. This is easy for Digimon and Card Captor Sakura, as this story takes place way after the end of those, but since I do not know what sort of things will happen in Yu-Gi-Oh GX in later seasons, the only way to follow its storyline is to set my crossover before Jaden arrives. Therefore, Jaden will not be in this story at all. Sorry.

I'm assuming Aaron was 11 years old at the ending of Digimon 02, which was in the year 2027. That means in this story, it is the year 2031. By reference of my first crossover, King of Games, the year when Yugi defeated Atem was 2006, meaning this is 25 years after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yugi is 40. I think I can go so far as to say that Yugi is 45 when he gives Jaden the Winged Kuriboh.

Anyway, enough Author's notes. Here is the second chapter of 'King of Games GX: Duel Academy'.

* * *

**King of Games GX: Duel Academy**  
Chapter 2

The time was around seven P.M. at Domino City. It has been three days since Aaron and Hannah defeated Weevil and Rex at the demonstration duels to get into the school. The parking lot outside Seto Kaiba's giant mansion was packed full of cars belonging to the parents of the new students of Duel Academy. In the Kaiba mansion, a giant chandelier hangs above the many guests, who were all dressed up for the party.

"Mansion parties always make me claustrophobic," muttered Aaron, adjusting the bowtie on his tux. His mother giggled.

"Don't be like that, sweetie," she smiled. "Your father and I are proud that you made it into Duel Academy and this is just to celebrate."

"Some celebration! Man, I love these sandwiches," said TK as he stuffed three sandwiches into his mouth. Aaron and Kari sweatdropped.

"I let him hang out with Davis too much when we were young," sighed Kari.

"TK! Kari!" a voice shouted from behind the family. The two adults turned to see a couple of familiar faces: a Chinese man with brown hair and a pretty Japanese brunette standing next to him, a head shorter than her husband.

"Mmmm? Mmmhmmumm?" asked TK through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Excuse me?" asked the woman as TK swallowed.

"I said, Li? Sakura?" TK repeated. The couple laughed and nodded.

"Wow, Li and Sakura! How long has it been?" laughed Kari.

"Some time now," answered Sakura. "Seems like just yesterday we were teenagers dueling to save you from the Game Card."

"It's pretty surprising that Duel Monsters has become so popular that there's a school built around it," chuckled Li. He then looked at Aaron. "This is your son, right? Amazing, he looks exactly like his father when we met him." Aaron suppressed a groan as he took a sip of punch. He hated being compared with his father, but he just had to live with the fact that he inherited the blond hair and blue eyes that his uncle Matt attracted so many female fans with when he was younger.

"Where's your daughter?" asked Kari. "Aaron tells us that she became his first friend at the academy duels."

"So, you've been talking about me, Aaron?" said a voice from behind the teenager. Aaron turned and nearly spit out his punch. Hannah was pretty when he met her, but now, she was stunning. Hannah was wearing a blue Chi Pao (chinese dress) that fitted her figure perfectly, and the slits that ran up the side of her leg went up to the middle of her thighs. For the first time since puberty, Aaron was rediscovering hormones.

"This is your daughter?" asked Kari. "She's beautiful."

"Wow she has a nice figure," whispered TK, earning a glare from Kari. TK sweatdropped. "Come on, Kar, you know I'm joking. Well, um, I'm not trying to say that your daughter isn't beautiful, Li, but..."

"Ah, shut up, TK," Li laughed. "I know how wives can be sometimes." This earned Li a glare from Sakura.

"Men," both Kari and Sakura muttered at the same time. After a brief pause, the four parents laughed.

"I'll never understand them," Hannah whispered to Aaron. The blond teenager just nodded, still looking at Hannah. It took a couple of seconds before Hannah realized that he was still staring at her. "Aaron? Aaron, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" muttered Aaron. "Oh, sorry, Hannah, I guess I zoned out for a sec there."

"Is there something wrong with my dress?" asked Hannah. "Or my hair? God, I told mom not to use so many hair pins..."

"Uh...don't worry about it, Hannah," Aaron chuckled nervously. Blushing, the teenager continued. "Your hair looks great, and that dress looks beautiful on you."

Hannah blushed as well. "Thanks, Aaron. And, if you allow me to say it, that tux looks really awesome on you."

The parents were deep in conversation when suddenly, TK's cell phone rang. TK quickly put his earpiece and microphone on. "Hello?"

A deep male voice responded. "TK, it's me."

TK smiled. "I knew we'd hear from you again."

* * *

The awkward moment between Aaron and Hannah passed quickly, and the two friends were now talking about their acceptance into Duel Academy.

"I got into Ra Yellow," said Aaron. "The Winged Dragon of Ra was the most powerful of the three god cards, so I'm assuming it's the best dormitory on the campus." Hannah shook her head.

"Obelisk Blue is the elite dormitory," Hannah told him. "You know, Obelisk the Tormentor was the card that Kaiba had possession of during Battle City, and, being the one to found Duel Academy, it's natural that he would put the Obelisk dorm at the top."

"So I'm assuming that you're there?" asked Aaron. Hannah responded with a nod.

"Well, congratulations on that!" he smiled. Hannah looked away for a second.

"It's strange, actually. We both knocked out our examiners in one turn. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that your turn was far more impressive than mine. Why was I put in Obelisk while you're stuck in Ra?"

Aaron shrugged. "Maybe the principal is more partial to girls." He then looked over to his mother and father, who were happily talking to Hannah's parents and a man in a dark blue poncho. "Hey, who's that guy that the parents are talking to?"

Just then, the lights went out, and a single spot light shone onto the mysterious man. "I see we have a special guest tonight," Kaiba's voice rang over the megaphone. Aaron, Hannah, and all of the ballroom turned their sights toward the cloaked figure.

The man under the poncho smirked. "I never could fool you, could I, Kaiba?" In one swift movement, he threw off his poncho, revealing a medium height man about 40 years old, with a familiar hairstyle, and a familiar artifact hanging around his neck. The entire ballroom gasped. Kaiba, in his trademark white trenchcoat, walked down the steps of the ballroom, his newly developed duel disk latched onto his arm, and a box under his other arm.

"Yugi. It's been a long time."

"Likewise, Kaiba," smiled the King of Games. "I take it that you wish to duel again?"

"You know me too well," smirked Kaiba, tossing the box to Yugi. "This is Kaiba Corp's new duel disk. It's the official pencil and paper of my prestigious academy, and I'd like a demonstration to show the new students what sort of tests we have at the school."

"Well, I can't back down from a challenge," Yugi responded. "Especially from an old rival such as yourself. I accept this duel."

"Good. I hope you have your deck ready."

"Never leave home without it." Yugi strapped on his duel disk, turned to TK, Kari, Sakura, and Li, nodded, and faced Kaiba again. The rest of the room was speechless, all excited to watch the two most legendary duelists in the world face off right in front of them.

"It's time to Duel!" they both shouted.

**Yugi: 4000  
Kaiba: 4000**

"Since you are the honored guest, Yugi, you may go first," said Kaiba.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Yugi as he drew his first card. "I'll begin by playing a facedown card and setting one monster in face-down defense mode to end my turn."

Kaiba drew his next card. "Defense? You're losing your edge, Yugi. I thought for sure you'd have a monster ready to attack with but I guess I was wrong. I summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!"

**Manju of Ten Thousand Hands - ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000**

"When this monster is summoned, it allows me to retrieve one Ritual Spell or Monster from my deck. Now, I play the ritual spell card White Dragon Ritual. This allows me to summon the monster I retrieved using Manju's effect, Palidin of White Dragon!"

A knight riding atop a small white dragon appeared on Kaiba's side of the field.

**Paladin of White Dragon - ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200**

"Paladin of White Dragon's effect allows me to destroy a face-down monster when it attacks it, so go, my Paladin! Destroy his defense!" The kinght flew over to Yugi's facedown and thrust its blade into the card, revealing the three eyed Sangan before it disintegrated.

Yugi smiled. "Effect or not, when Sangan is sent to the graveyard, I am allowed to bring a monster with 1500 ATK Points or less to my hand, and I choose Watapon. Also, since Watapon was added to my hand because of a card effect, I am allowed to Special Summon it to the field this turn." The tiny fuzzball appeared on Yugi's side of the field. The sight of Yugi's monster triggered many "awwwwww"s from the female students, while the male students sweatdropped.

**Watapon - ATK: 200/DEF: 300**

Kaiba smirked. "Even when a monster is destroyed, you are able to bring forth a new monster to replace it on the same turn. Impressive, Yugi. As expected of my longtime rival. I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn."

'Incredible,' thought Aaron. 'He really is the King of Games if he's able to pull something like that off!'

'Yugi's strategy was well calculated,' thought Hannah. 'He knew that Kaiba would destroy that monster, so he chose a monster that would be summoned immediately after.'

"Well, since my Battle Phase is over, I think I'll use my Paladin's other special ability. I sacrifice my monster to summon from my deck the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The mighty Blue Eyes appeared on the field after the Paladin was sent to the graveyard.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

"That's Kaiba's legendary monster!" Aaron said excitedly at the same time. "And we get to watch it in this duel!"

'This is definitely Kaiba,' thought Yugi. 'Summoning Blue Eyes on his first turn. Well, at least his turn is over now.' Yugi drew his next card.

"I'll start by sacrificing Watapon in order to summon Dark Magician Girl, in Attack Mode!" The beautiful female Dark Magician appeared on the field, this time attracting the male students' eyes.

**Dark Magician Girl - ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700**

"Next I activate the card that one of my closest friends gave me after that ceremonial duel, Sage's Stone! With Dark Magician Girl on the Field, Sage's Stone allows me to summon Dark Magician from my deck!" Yugi's star monster appeared next to Dark Magician Girl.

**Dark Magician - ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100**

"That's Yugi's most famous monster!" gasped Hannah. "Who would've thought that we'd actually see it in action against a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"I'm assuming your friend was Téa," said Kaiba. "She spent weeks looking for that card, even asking me if I had one."

"Your assumption is correct," replied Yugi. "Now, I still have two cards left in my hand. I first play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer in order to bring Buster Blader from my deck to my hand. Finally, I play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader in order to summon my Dark Paladin!"

**Dark Paladin, The Ultimate Magical Swordsman - ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400**

"You remember this creature well, don't you, Kaiba? Last I played him against you was at Battle City all those years ago. You must also remember that my paladin gains 500 extra ATK points for every dragon on your side of the field or graveyard. Since your Paladin counts as a dragon monster, my Paladin gains 1000 ATK points!"

**Dark Paladin, the Ultimate Magical Swordsman - ATK: 3900/DEF: 2400**

"Now that there is a Dark Magician in my Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK points. Now, Dark Paladin, destroy that Dragon!"

"Dark Paladin, destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The swordwielding spellcaster leapt to the white dragon and with one mighty slice of his sword, destroyed the Dragon.

**Kaiba: 3100  
Yugi: 4000**

Kaiba stood there, unfazed. "Well played, Yugi. You really are the Duel King."

"It's not over yet, Kaiba. Dark Magician Girl, take down his Life Points!" The female Magician fired a pink blast from her wand toward Kaiba.

"Not so fast, Yugi!" yelled Kaiba. "You forget that I have a facedown card! Behold, Fiend's Sanctuary!"

"No!" cried Yugi. "That's the card that I used to fight the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"And you were fool enough to return it to me," smirked Kaiba. "Now, I can summon a Metal Fiend Token for you to attack! However, all damage done to my token is dealt to your Life Points instead!" A small figure made of many spheres of metal appeared on top of Kaiba's magic card. The pink blast reflected off of the token and fired back at Yugi, depleting his Life Points.

**Metal Fiend Token - ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

**Kaiba: 3100  
Yugi: 1700**

"Jeez this is an intense duel!" commented Li. "Both sides seem to have something that can turn around the whole game!"

"I agree," said TK. "No wonder Yugi had such a tough time with this guy."

"Perhaps you should have left the King of Games title to me, Yugi," said Kaiba. "Is it my turn yet?" Yugi growled but nodded.

Kaiba drew. "First, I don't feel like paying the 1000 Life Points to keep my token on the field, so I sacrifice it. Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Kaiba did just that before telling Yugi, "This next monster I summon is one of Pegasus's tributes to my contribution of holographic technology to his game. I summon Kaibaman!" A monster that looked like Kaiba in white armor appeared on the field.

**Kaibaman - ATK: 200/DEF: 700**

"He has a card named after him!" Kari and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Now, I use Kaibaman's special ability, sacrificing it to summon a Blue Eyes from my hand to the field." The Kaiba-like mosnter disappeared and a Blue Eyes White Dragon took its place.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

"Next, I play Silent Dead in order to bring back Paladin of White Dragon, which I immediately sacrifice to summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon."

**Blue Eyes White Dragon - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

"I see you've come up with many ways to summon your favorite monster, Kaiba," Yugi told him. "It seems that your dragon will stay with you until the very end."

"I'm just getting started, Yugi. I play Monster Reborn. This allows me to resurrect my first Blue Eyes, allowing me to face you with all three of my great beasts!"

**Blue Eyes White Dragon - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500****  
**

"Now, I realize that your Paladin's ATK just raised to 4900, so I'll finish by using the last card in my hand, Shrink, forcing your paladin to lose half of its ATK Points!"

**Dark Paladin, the Ultimate Magical Swordsman - ATK: 2450/DEF: 2400**

'This isn't good,' thought Yugi to himself. 'With three Blue-eyes, I can't face him with very many monsters in my deck. Even that one...'

"Yugi's going to lose!" cried Kari.

"No, he'll still have one turn left," TK told her. "Kaiba can only attack with two Blue Eyes, since his third one was summoned this turn with Paladin of White Dragon. Also, he doesn't have a hand or any facedown cards, so those three dragons are his only source of power now."

"Yugi has no hand either," said Sakura. "It all comes down to his last draw."

Kaiba entered his Battle Phase. "Go Blue Eyes #1, Destroy Dark Paladin! White Lightning!" The Dragon fired its blast of white energy toward the Dark Paladin, destroying it.

**Yugi: 1150  
Kaiba: 3100**

"Blue Eyes #2, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!" The mighty dragon fired its energy blast at the female spellcaster, destroying her and depleting Yugi's Lifepoints even further.

**Yugi: 450  
Kaiba: 3100**

"You're out of powerful monsters and a powerful hand, Yugi. I believe this time, I will be the victor."

'This last draw is it,' thought Yugi. 'Heart of the cards, allow me this victory...' Yugi drew his card.

"I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2," said Yugi, drawing three cards and smirking as he discarded two of them. "Now, I play Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we each have six cards in our hand, so you and I can both have fresh new hands." Both Yugi and Kaiba drew six cards. "Your hand won't matter though, Kaiba, because this turn, I win. First, I use the facedown card I've had since the start of the game, Dark Renewal, to revive my Dark Magician!"

**Dark Magician - ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100**

"Next, I remove my LIGHT Watapon and DARK Kuriboh, which I just discarded, from my Graveyard from play, in order to summon..."

Kaiba's eyes widened. 'Impossible! When did he get that monster!'

A knight clad in black and gold armor appeared next to the Dark Magician.

"...Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!"

**Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

"That was the card I lost in Battle City to Ishizu Ishtar!" TK exclaimed. Yugi nodded.

"Ishizu gave this card to me as thanks for freeing her family after the Pharaoh's spirit was put to rest," Yugi told him. "I've had this rarity with me for some time now. Next, I play Dedication of Light and Darkness on my Dark Magician, transforming him into an even greater spellcaster, Dark Magician of Chaos!" A magician that looked like the Magician of Black Chaos appeared where the Dark Magician was.

**Dark Magician of Chaos - ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600**

"When Dark Magician of Chaos is summoned, I am able to return a spell card from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Monster Reborn, which I discarded when using Graceful Charity. Now, I use Monster Reborn to resurrect Dark Paladin!"

**Dark Paladin, the Ultimate Magical Swordsman - ATK: 4900/DEF: 2400**

"You never cease to amaze me, Yugi," said Kaiba, shaking his head. "However, your Paladin still does not have the ability to deplete my life points entirely."

"That is true," said Yugi. "Which is why I now play De-Fusion, to separate my Paladin into its fusion material monsters, Dark Magician and Buster Blader! I now have four monsters for you to worry about!"

**Dark Magician of Chaos - ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600**

**Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning - ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

**Dark Magician - ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100**

**Buster Blader - ATK: 4100/DEF: 2300**

"Incredible," whispered Hannah. "Even facing three Blue Eyes White Dragons, he's still able to pull of a win! Yugi really is amazing..."

"I'll finish by equipping my Dark Magician of Chaos with Magic Formula, increasing its ATK by 500."

**Dark Magician of Chaos - ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600**

"Now for my Battle Phase," said Yugi, "and the final moments of this duel. It's a pity I was not able to use my Soldier's ability to attack more than once, but I can still use his other ability by removing your first Dragon from the game." The Soldier pointed its scimitar at the first Blue Eyes White Dragon and fired. The dragon let out a roar as it disintegrated. "Now, Buster Blader, destroy the second Dragon." The mighty warrior leapt above the dragon and, with one strong swing, destroyed the dragon.

**Kaiba: 2500  
Yugi: 450**

"Dark Magician of Chaos, finish off the final Blue Eyes," commanded Yugi. The Chaos Magician pointed its staff at the final dragon and fired a dark ray at it, destroying it.

**Kaiba: 2200  
Yugi: 450**

"I'm sure you know what's coming up next, Kaiba," smirked Yugi. "Dark Magician, aim for his Life Points! Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician stretched his arm forward and opened his palm. After chanting an incantation, a ball of dark energy flew at Kaiba, knocking him over and depleting his Life Points.

**Kaiba: 0  
Yugi: 450**

The crowd of students cheered for Yugi after Kaiba's Lifepoints were finished. The King of Games just smiled.

"Great duel, Kaiba," he told him.

"Save it, Yugi," snorted Kaiba. "One day, I will be victorious over you."

The crowd of students were all now running up to Yugi asking for autographs. Yugi backed away before asking, "Where are Aaron Takaishi and Hannah Syaoran?" The crowd stopped and turned toward Aaron and Hannah. The two friends looked at each other and then looked back at Yugi. The King of Games walked over to the two teenagers and smiled.

"Your parents invited me," he told them. "I came by to give you these cards." He handed Aaron a Sanctuary in the Sky and Hannah a Fuh-Rin-Kah-Zahn. "These two cards are very strong and will really aid you in duels to come. That I promise you."

"Hey, these are autographed!" exclaimed Aaron, looking at the signiture on the corner of his new field card. "Thank you so much, Yugi!"

"Yes, thanks a lot!" Hannah said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it," chuckled Yugi. "Alright, who wants an autograph?" The quieted crowd of students quickly went back into frenzy mode as they all gathered around the King of Games.

"This year is going to be awesome," said Aaron. Hannah nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, the lights dimmed and slow music began to play. Yugi was still signing autographs, but some of the students found partners and began to dance.

Aaron turned to Hannah. "I'd like to celebrate this occasion. May I have this dance?"

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: Okay, this story is not supposed to be sappy romance like some of my other stories were. Aaron's reaction to seeing Hannah in a dress like that for the first time is pretty much the same as any teenage guy's. Teenagers Raging Hormones. It's a fact of life.

I really hope that my explanation as to how Yugi got BLS-EOB in his deck is good, considering it was in Yugi's deck in that episode of GX with the guy copying Yugi. Yugi's grandfather gave one to TK in the first King of Games story, and I figured, Aaron's deck would be too powerful with that card in it. We never get to see who Ishizu defeated in Battle City, and TK and Sakrua are the perfect candidates to lose their rarest cards to the wielder of the Millenium Necklace. Now, I will be really pissed off if another explanation is, for some reason or another, given in the anime.

I hope you enjoyed the Yugi/Kaiba duel. I tried coming up with strategies for both decks never used in the show, and I hope the ones I came up with work. Review!


End file.
